Products are generally displayed on shelves at a point of purchase. The shelves may include powered displays that provide information pertaining to the products displayed on the shelves, or any other type of information. Additional components in the vicinity of such shelves, such as wireless transmitters, cameras, microphones, lighting elements, or the like, may require power for operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for modular shelving systems including power distribution components.